Seeing Red
by Shark Bacon
Summary: Sometimes, when you're young, you don't realize what's happening or what the world's done to you. When you're Axel, you hate the prostitutes. You just try to save your little sister. And maybe fall in love with that spiky blonde that hates you. ON HIATUS
1. What can you say?

_**Seeing Red**_

_Axel/Roxas_

_Chapter One: What can you say?_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Funny, how things work out sometimes. Like a disease that goes away in a child, or a paper cut that hurts, but just for a single moment, until you really realize, "hey, I'm not hurt, there's no reason to cry." Just that one moment, that one, magical moment, you grasp that thought, "Everything's okay, it's a cut, from paper, not a knife, I really shouldn't die."

But when you're a child, it's different. Never mind that it's just a cut from paper, it's a _cut_. And it's _bleeding_. Everything in your instincts tells you to cry, get _Mom_, because _oh, God, I'm bleeding…_ That is, unless you don't have a mom. And you don't know that _bleeding_ is bad. That _blood_ itself is bad.

Instead, you sit and stare. Sitting on that street corner, you think "huh, what am I going to do about this?" Six years old, and already realizing that you don't _really_ need anyone in the world. Not _really._ Because if you're bleeding, maybe you'll die, but _maybe_, just _maybe_, you'll live. And that's what makes it all better. It doesn't matter that Mommy's a whore that leaves you on the corner every day so she can service her clients, or that Daddy's a "dealer" that left before you were born. It doesn't matter that in this small world, no one really _knows_ who you are; that no one really _cares_ either, all that matters is that this paper cut you got on your finger, reading the "recent arrests" page you found on the ground, it'll go away, just like everything else.

So today, instead of sitting on the curb, waiting for Mommy to come back, looking tired and worn, smelling of thick scents and cheap men's cologne, you stand up, ponder for a moment as to who the man is in the picture on that abandoned newspaper, and _why_ he looks so familiar, then start to walk. As a six year old child, you flip your red hair, like you'd seen Mommy do so many times, and you start to walk. And then, in one more, magical moment, you think, "hey, this is okay. Maybe if I just keep walking, I can see everything, and then, I can bring it all back to Mommy."

But then, night falls. And you, as that six year old child, begin to grow scared. You hold your arms tight across your body, and wonder where Mommy is. And finally, when the shivering gets the best of you, you crawl into a small space between two dumpsters, hug yourself tighter, and wait. Simply sit and _wait_ for Mommy to find you.

What you, as that six year old child, don't know, as you shake your red hair out of your face and rub your arms with your dirt-caked hands, is that Mommy can't find you, and even worse, Mommy isn't even looking.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Flip. Long red spikes, carelessly tossed over the shoulder of a tall male, his iridescent green eyes narrowed at the sight a woman, offering herself to a man across the street. How he _hated_ those women. She twirled a blonde lock of hair around her deeply tanned finger, her purse swinging slightly as she leaned into the man. The redhead glared, women like them shouldn't _live_. They made a mockery of not only _women_, but _humanity_. Did any other species sell their own bodies, their _pride_, for drugs or money?

"Hey, baby, what are you doing tonight?" A brunette woman approached the redheaded male, her heavy makeup not enough to cover the bruises on her cheeks and the run-marks on her arms.

"Not you," he growled, his emerald hues sharpening on her small figure. Really, she would have been a pretty woman, if not for the scars and broken look in her eyes. He clenched his fist, but continued to talk, "I'm looking for a woman."

"Well, honey, if that's what you want, I'm―"

"I'm looking for a woman named Serena Montague."

The brunette was silent for several moments, and when she spoke, it was quiet, nearly inaudible, "Why would you want to find that woman?"

"I have my reasons." He stared intently at the prostitute, rather annoyed at her fidgeting, "Do you know where she is or not?"

"Serena Montague is dead. She left her son on the curb, and as soon as he died, she followed as well. The devil took her for what she did to him."

"Her son died?" The redhead raised a dark eyebrow, his arms crossing, "And Serena?"

"She's dead."

"Then her daughter? What of her?"

At this, the woman looked up, "How do you know anything about―"

"That girl is what I'm here for. If Serena is dead, then I need to find her daughter."

"I can't help you." The prostitute turned to walk away, but stopped mid-step when the redhead spoke again.

"Do you enjoy your job?" He glared as she spun to face him, her eyes venomous.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean, what you do. Sleeping with men for money. Would you wish it on anyone else?"

"Never," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then tell me where the girl is. If I don't find her, she'll end up like all of you."

"It's too late to be saying that. That little redhead, she's pretty. Underage, for the acts she pulls off, but she does her work."

In an instant, the man had the brunette pinned to the sooty brick wall, "Tell me where she is!"

"She's gone!!"

"Tell me _where_, you whore!" He scathed, shaking the slight woman.

"Ask Manny!!" she whimpered, "Manny, our boss! He knows where she is! Let me go, you animal!!"

He stared at the prostitute, as if almost contemplating. He could kill her. No one would ever know if he just killed her right here. No one but "Manny." And, God, would Manny take him seriously then. He shook his red hair out of his pale, pointed face and released the brunette woman, "Where?"

"God, I don't know! He finds us!!"

"_Where?_" he hissed, surprised when she covered her head with her skeletal arms.

"The hotel!! Merion!! He's always there!!"

With that, the redhead stalked away, his hands deep in his long coat pockets. The _Merion_. He could find that. And Manny. This was getting easier.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

She looked at herself in the mirror, hating every tiny flaw she noticed. Innocent sapphire eyes, babyish round face. She was too childlike. It was sick, how men took her, despite of this. Her mother was worse. Her mother was beautiful, with her long red hair and deep green eyes. Tall and thin, like an actual woman, not like this. Her daughter, she was girlish, pale, neither curves nor beauty. Five foot one and eighty nine pounds. She was a child. Made and built like one.

The girl glared at herself and tossed two white pills into her mouth, then quickly took several gulps of water from the faucet. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, and then sauntered out to the man who laid waiting on the bed. The girl took a deep breath and smiled prettily, cocking one eyebrow, "So what'll it be, honey?"

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

"I'm looking for a man named Manny."

The woman at the desk scoffed, picking at her long, red fingernails, "Aren't we all, sweetheart?"

"I need to find that _fucking_ pimp, or you will have a lot to worry about."

"What is your name?" She asked lazily, her gray eyes glancing up to meet his.

"My name is Axel Maverick."

"That's a pretty name." She said absentmindedly, "And who did you want again?"

"His name is Manny. He's a pimp I was told I can find here."

"I _know_ who Manny is. But he doesn't do _men_, didn't anyone tell you that?" She looked over at him, and pushed her curly blonde hair back, "It's a shame though. I'd pay you. What do you say?"

Axel narrowed his emerald eyes, "If you even _imply_ that again, I swear to God I will rip your very _soul_ from your body and feed it to you. Tell me where Manny is."

"Yeah, yeah, sweetheart. Keep telling yourself that. You look like one of his women though. She was a pretty one. Lily or something? Same red hair. Actually, there's one here now, she looks like her too. Younger, though. Same red hair, all of you. You related to any corner girls, hun?"

Axel clenched his fist beneath the ledge of the high desk, "Tell me where _Manny_ is."

"Will you give me a goddamn minute?" It was a mumbled curse as she reached for the heavy binder beneath the expensive mahogany desk. "Manny's on the top floor. He asks not to be disturbed, though. I wouldn't go up there, if I were you."

"I'll remember that," he growled, shoving his hands in his pockets. He felt the cold steel of the gun he carried and shivered, how easy would this be? All he wanted was the girl. That woman's _daughter_ was all he needed. But what were the chances Manny would just hand her over? That brunette made it seem as if the girl brought in a lot of money for him. _Sick_, Axel thought angrily. She couldn't be over sixteen. And who _knew_ how long she'd been here. Or if her mother allowed it while she was still alive. The redhead felt rage flame up inside of him, that _woman_, she was a terrible beast. How could she call herself _human_?

"What floor, sir?" The bellboy was young, and eyed Axel curiously, but jumped back when the redhead spoke.

"The top."

He nodded silently and pressed in the button, "Nice…weather?"

The emerald eyes connected dangerously with the boy's scared blue hues, and the bellboy giggled and ruffled his cinnamon spiked hair, "Sorry. Just making conversation."

"Well don't." Axel growled tersely, and the boy pouted. But, as soon as the small frown had appeared, it vanished, replaced by quite the excitable grin.

"So what brings you here? Between you and me, not many men come up to this top floor."

The redhead turned sharply to grab a fistful of the bellboy's red uniform, "Listen, you―" He quickly read the small nametag on the ironed shirt, "Sora. I'm here for important business. So it'd be smart of you to not try and start "conversation with me. Got it memorized?"

The brunet boy nodded without hesitation and whimpered, when Axel drew a silver handgun from his coat pocket, "And don't even _think_ about telling anyone I was here. Yeah?"

"Y-yes, sir." The boy murmured quickly, letting out a sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened to let the redhead out. Axel swiftly pocketed the gun and stepped out, "H-have a good day, sir―" Sora yelped frantically as he repeatedly pushed the button to force the elevator back down. With a small ding, the doors close, and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Like I'd waste my bullets on _you_." He continued to walk down the hall, eyes narrowed. Which door? He'd assume Manny would have the largest, nicest room, but how was he even supposed to _find_ it? There were several doors. For a long time, Axel simply stood and stared down the carpeted hallway. Smooth, red carpet, gentle yellowed lights. The walls were painted a pale, off-white type of yellow, the doors a similar shade. Eventually, he let out a low sigh, "_Fuck it…"_

Axel leapt at the nearest door, kicking it with all of his might. As expected, the heavy wood separated from its simple frame, half hanging from its hinges.

"Manny!" He called, nearly mocking, "Here I am! Where are you?"

What Axel noticed was a girl, rather small, a _girl_, not a _woman_, blinking at him, rather confused. She didn't bother trying to cover herself in her state of undress, not that there was really much to cover, but stared at him, and pushed her shoulder-length red hair behind her ear, "Who are you?"

"I could ask the same of you." He held the gun in one hand, but didn't raise it, as this girl didn't pose much of a threat. He raised his eyebrows at her, all she wore was a lacy black bra and matching panties, which, under any other circumstances, might be amusing, or even sad, in Axel's eyes, as she had nothing to even _put_ in her bra, but at the moment, it was merely confusing, "Where is Manny?"

"Um, he left."

"Are you one of them?"

"_Them?_" she echoed, cocking her head to one side, "What does that even _mean_?"

"One of Manny's _girls_. His _prostitutes_. Are you one of them?"

At this, the redheaded girl shrugged, "I guess so. Who are you? Want something? It'll cost you."

Axel lowered his gun back into his pocket, "My name is Axel. I'm looking for the daughter of Serena Montague."

"Huh." The girl said, bouncing down onto the bed, "Well, that's sort of funny. Why'd you kick the door down? Couldn't knock?"

"Do you know where Serena Montague is?"

"Um, buried out behind the church. Are you going to answer any of my questions?"

Axel blinked his emerald eyes, half interested, and half irritated at this girl. He crossed his arms, "I'm looking for her daughter."

"I know. You said that. And I said 'huh.'" She smirked, "Heard things, I guess? I don't come cheap."

"What do you―" He stopped, his hands dropping to his sides, "What do you mean?"

"I may look young, but―"

"Would you _stop_ trying to sell yourself to me?! I don't _want_ a hooker. Answer me. Where is Serena's daughter?"

The girl stood up and put her hands behind her back, "Um, nice to meet you. I'm Kairi Montague."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ---- -- -- -- -- - -- - - ---- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

Funny, how things work out. Years and years after you left that curb as that six year-old child, you hear about a little girl, sitting on that exact same curb. A little girl with that exact same spiky, red hair and exact same curious, bright eyes. You're no longer that naïve, curious, six-year-old child; you're an intelligent, surviving eleven year old boy. You stop occasionally, and think about that girl. You wonder if maybe, she'll wander off like you did. If a paper cut will lead her away too.

Or, ten years later, if you'll find that little girl, now a sixteen-year-old prostitute, and tell her, "Hey, guess what sis? I'm here to take you to a little place I'd like to call _nowhere_."

-- -- - --- -- - ---- -- - -- --- -- -- -- --- -- - -- - -- - -- - --- -- -- - -- -

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

A/N: So how is that looking? I kind of like it. It's got this strange, normal me sort of feel to it. Not like the happy one-shot crap that I usually write, no plot no life. I want to do this. Yes, yes, I do and I will. That is a vow from Shiro.

So, if you like, review and keep reading! Sound good? I promise to keep writing if you keep reviewing! And it's not just me begging, if no one reviews, then if feels like no one's reading, and then I get sad and don't want to write anymore! So, in a way, I just… want some motivation, right? Yeah! And hold on for this story, it's going to be one hell of an emo trip, I think.

And man, do I ever _love_ writing this. I'm having _way_ too much fun. Because, really, I don't _hate_ Kairi. She was just sort of a _there_ character. I mean, sure, she was rather in-the-way of the Riku-Sora-ness, but that doesn't mean she was bad. It just means she was in the way. Just try writing her as a weird, happy, prostitute. That makes it interesting. Ha-ha.

Shiro.Kokoro


	2. It's all you can do

_**Seeing Red**_

_Chapter Two: It's all you can do_

---- - -- - - -- - -- - - - -- - ---- -- - -

Axel stared blankly at the girl, his hands limp at his sides. She looked nothing like Serena Montague. The red hair was all that brought them together. "_You're _her?"

"Yeah. Hi. Who are you?" Kairi ran a hand through her smooth red spikes and cocked her head to one side, "If you didn't hear of me because of Manny, then why would you be looking for me?"

"You're Serena Montague's daughter?" Axel scratched his head and turned away, paling, "You?"

"Uh, yeah. Hey, did you come here for a reason?"

The man jumped back to reality, "Shit, you're—come on! Get dressed, Montague!"

She pouted and crossed her arms, "Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Axel Maverick. I'm taking you away."

"_What_?" Blue eyes flaming, she jumped to her feet, "Who do you think you _are_? Storming in here—breaking the door down?!" She stamped her bare foot, her fists clenched, "Get _out_."

"Sorry," he replied absentmindedly as he pulled the gun from his coat pocket once again, "I have family duties to… fulfill. Get dressed, Montague."

"Stop _calling_ me that!!" Kairi stomped her foot once more, shaking her head, "You—who are you?! Some 'Axel Maverick,' what do you _mean_ to me?! I've never met you in my life!!"

"Stop screaming for a second, would you? Take a look at me. Look familiar? Maybe a little like a woman named _Serena_?" He narrowed his bright green eyes and pointed the gun at her bare chest, "I don't want to have to shoot you, but if that's what it takes…"

"Would you _shut up_?! You're not going to shoot me! It looks to me like you've gone _all_ over the place to find me, and really, I don't know why, because I have _no idea_ who you are!!" Kairi was shaking, her gentle pink lips curved into an angry frown, "Would you just _tell_ me instead of trying to be _Mr. I'm too smart mystery guy_?! You're not as cool as you think!!"

Axel took a step back; _damn_ it was true about redheads and their tempers. With a low sigh, he rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, "What do you want me to do? My name is Axel Maverick. I… _knew_ Serena. What more do you want?"

"Why me?" Kairi clenched and unclenched her fists, until finally, she stormed to the table and virtually _inhaled_ several white pills.

"What are you taking?"

"None of your business," she replied rather harshly, "Just tell me what you want."

"I told you I'm here to take you away."

"Yeah, I got that," Kairi's temper was flaring down, her blue eyes tired, "But why?"

"I'll explain when there's time," Axel growled. He walked slowly towards her and pressed the icy barrel to her chest once again, "You're coming with me, you know."

In one single moment, Kairi looked afraid, maybe even sad, but she nodded slightly, "I don't have any choice?"

"No. Get dressed and pack something. I don't have room for anything major."

Kairi scoffed, "I don't _own_ anything major." Swiftly, she reached to the floor and pulled a large gray hooded sweatshirt over her head, and glanced back at Axel, "That means you're not going to tell me, doesn't it?" Kairi pouted, but let out a small sigh and slipped the short, blue skirt on. Quickly, as if hit, she snatched the small bottle of white pills and stuffed them into her pocket, glaring at Axel as she did so.

He sighed, this girl had more problems than just prostitution, "Come on." He stuffed the gun back into his deep coat pocket and held out his hand, "I _will_ explain. Now just isn't the time for it."

Reluctantly, the thin girl took his leather gloved hand and looked up at him, "How did you know my mother? That's all I need to know, I think."

"Sixteen years ago, she left a little boy sitting on the curb every day while she went to sleep with men for money. Every night, she'd come back to get him, take him home, and go to bed. One day, he just went missing. Ela Montague is dead now. And now, so is Serena." Axel kept walking, his eyes hardened as he spoke, "And then I heard about a little girl, sitting on that same curb. Kairi Montague. So before you go missing, or die, or something worse," he glanced down at her, but quickly looked away, "I had to come and get you."

She didn't answer, just stared directly ahead through her deep blue eyes. She had dark circles under her eyes, poorly hidden by her makeup. Smooth, tanned skin that was rare in this city, delicate, porcelain doll features, abused by her given situation. Kairi was just a child, Axel could tell. She didn't think like an adult or a child. She didn't _think_ at all. She was given an order, and carried it out. She was given drugs, she took them. She was given a lifestyle, she didn't argue to it. Kairi _knew_ nothing else.

Axel loosened his grip on her small hand and she looked up, "Axel? Or do you want me to call you _Mr. Maverick_?" She grinned up at him, but he only shook his head.

"Axel's fine." He ran his free hand through his long red spikes and took a deep breath, "Who got you into this?"

"_This_?"

"Yeah. _This_. What you do. Who―"

"My mom. She said it's the only way to make money in this city."

"Your _mother_ sold you into prostitution?"

She blinked slowly, "Well, it's not like _that_. You make it sound―"

"_Bad?_" Axel hissed, "What, it isn't bad?"

Kairi looked down, "If I didn't, we wouldn't _eat_, _Mr. High-and-Mighty_ Axel." She bit her lip and then groaned, "Where are we going?"

"My place."

"Which is _where_?"

Axel sighed and looked down at her, "Got any friends here? Because it'd be good to say goodbye to them now."

She shook her head, "I only have a few. Can't you tell me where we're going?"

Now in the street, Axel glanced up at the sky, _clouds_… _or smog,_ he couldn't really tell. It was always dark in this city; no one saw the sun through the thick pollution over the buildings. He wrinkled his nose and brought his gaze back to Kairi, still gripping his hand in hers, "We're going far away. But we don't have a lot of time," awkwardly, he scratched his head, and, as an afterthought, he added, "Sorry."

Kairi shrugged, "I just have to talk to one person before we go. Can I?"

"Where at?"

Kairi thought for several moments, and finally smiled at Axel, "Um, right now, he'd be on the Avenue. He's an employee at the _Gold Sun_. Can we…?"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess we'll be heading that way anyway."

"Where do you live, anyway?"

"Out of state. Get in." He gestured to a beaten up rust-colored car, a single hubcap on the front left tire. The vehicle had a cracked windshield and a torn backseat, but Kairi looked ecstatic.

"You have a car?"

He smirked, "Yeah, and a refrigerator too, once we get there."

"Don't make fun of me. I haven't been in a car, unless some guy picked me up…"

"Alright, let's make a new rule, Kai. No talking about your guys or job, or anything like that, unless you really have to. Got it?"

She pouted, "Can't stomach it, Axel?"

"Stomach it, yeah, I can. But with you, no. I told you, I'd explain later. Seatbelt."

Rather disgusted, Kairi pulled the stained strap over her shoulder and buckled it to the rusted buckle on her left, "You know where the Avenue is?"

"Of course, I know." Axel started the car, which was reluctant to react to his urging, and eased it into drive. Slowly but surely, they began to drive in silence, Kairi taking in everything about her captor and Axel watching the road with a distant look in his emerald eyes.

The girl ran a tanned hand through her silky red hair and stared out the window. Axel was nice, in a potential-psycho-killer sort of way. She smiled, she always saw people better than they probably were, though. Still, she thought, he was rough around the edges, but with a heart that he couldn't seem to find. But that didn't mean he wasn't trying. And besides, who was she to judge him? Kairi sighed, _look at me_.

Axel, on the other hand, was stuck in the past, driving his rusty red car. Serena Montague was a terrible woman, he knew that. But why was Kairi so nice? So… _normal_, for what she did? He glanced over at her, as she had suddenly pulled the bottle of pills from her pocket once again. Quickly, almost discreetly, she slipped more of the white pills into her mouth, yelping when Axel snatched the bottle away from her.

"Give it back!!"

The man stared, taken aback by her sudden hysteria, "What are they?"

"None of your _business;_ give them _back!!_" Resembling a feral animal, she swiped at him, her eyes calming when she had the bottle back in her clutches.

"That a problem of yours, Kai?" He raised an eyebrow, but she merely frowned and shoved the drugs back into her pocket.

"Not a problem," she hissed, "We're on the Avenue. The _Gold Sun_'s right there."

He sighed and nodded, the car lurking slowly to the curb. "Where are we headed, then, if he's at work?"

"Don't worry," Kairi snapped, still somewhat annoyed by the previous harassment, "I can see him at work."

"What's his name?"

"Why are you asking all these questions? Turning into my new _father_, are you?" She exited the car and waited for him to walk around to the sidewalk, "He's one of the dealers here. I think he does the roulette usually."

He crossed his arms and followed the fuming girl, half amused and half worried. It looked like Kairi had some _serious_ drug issues. Inside was obnoxiously bright red and gold, golden dragons twirling from the high ceiling down onto the lights and walls. Everywhere, there were people, laughing, eating, gambling. Kairi smiled and led Axel towards the middle of the huge building, her grin growing wider when she recognized a small, blonde male dealing several cards at a blackjack table. She waved excitedly and the boy just smiled and nodded, then promptly returned to his work.

"We have to wait for him to finish the game. It's a short game, I think…"

"Blackjack?"

"That's what it looks like…" Kairi crossed her arms behind her back and bounced on the balls of her feet, "_Come on_," Kairi glanced up to Axel, "We have to wait, okay? I can't leave without telling him."

"Your boyfriend?"

Kairi giggled, "Not exactly. He's―"

"Kairi!!" A pair of long arms wrapped around the thin girl from behind, "What are you doing here?!" Long black hair ran down this tall woman's back, accenting her attractive features. She had large doe-eyes that emanated laughter, a small girlish mouth that turned down into a frown when she saw Axel, "You! Are you here taking my sweet Kairi?! You should be ashamed!! Do you know how old she is?!"

"Whoa, whoa―" Axel raised his hands defensively, but Kairi quickly hushed the raven-haired woman.

"No, no, Tifa, he's not one of them! He's just a friend of mine!! Axel, meet Tifa Lockheart." She gestured to the redhead and back to Tifa, a smile on her girlish face, "Don't worry. We're just waiting to talk to Blondie, that's all."

"Oh, if that's the case…" Tifa wandered over to the blackjack table, proceeded to take all of the boy's cards, and shove him away from the table.

He frowned at the brash woman, but took the chance to run over and hug Kairi, "Kai!! What're you doing here? You never come during the day!"

"Well… you see… I have to… I'm sort of…"

He looked to Axel, and then back to Kairi, "Oh my God, you're not pregnant, are you―"

"What—no!! I have to leave… I don't know for how long. You'd have to ask Axel. I don't really know if I'm coming back."

The boy looked surprised for a moment, and then frowned at Axel with harsh blue eyes, "Who are you?"

"My name is Axel Maverick."

"Okay. Why are you taking Kairi, and why should I trust you with my best friend?"

"I have to take her, and she'll be safe. Why would I take her away somewhere dangerous and let her tell _you_?" Axel crossed his arms, a strong dislike for this boy already developing.

"Because you're a flaming _psychopath_," the boy muttered, "That still doesn't tell me _why_."

"You're her so-called _best friend_, why would you want her to stay here and be a hooker, when I could―"

"Take her, rape her, then kill her? I don't know who you are. There's no reason for me to trust you." The boy held on tight to Kairi, who was blushing slightly at the argument playing out before her.

Axel, however, was growing impatient, "_She_ trusts me."

"Kairi trusts everyone."

"Hey―" She started, only to have Axel cut her off.

"I'm taking her with me, whether you like it or not."

Several moments passed, until finally, the blonde boy spoke, his brilliant blue eyes narrowed at the redheaded male, "Okay."

"'Okay'?"

"Yeah," he replied shortly, "Okay. But I'm coming with you."

"_What?!"_ Axel snapped, more than annoyed at this point, "_You_ aren't going anywhere, kid!"

"Then Kairi isn't either. So unless you take _me_, I'm holding onto her and yelling until the entire staff of this casino kicks your ass to Kentucky."

Axel groaned and rubbed his temples, "Whatever." _This kid wasn't worth his time…_ "Who _are_ you, anyway?"

"Roxas. Roxas Moreau." He held out one hand and smirked, "Nice to meet you, Axel."

That one smirk was enough to make Axel want to punch the kid's nose in and pin him to his bed, all at the same time.

-- - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - -- - --- - - --- - --- - - -- -

Weird, how one minute, you can be a perfectly normal, _straight_, male redhead, just trying to save his sister from the streets and prostitution, and then one smug little shit-eating grin can turn your whole life upside down. Especially when this grin comes from a particularly annoying blonde kid. Who is he, to just waltz in and flip your life around?

But then again, change can be good, right? Maybe that cute blonde boy is more than an annoying kid.

Maybe he can bring a smidgen of happiness into your dull life.

Or maybe he'll just be a pain in the ass.

-- - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - -- - --- - - --- - --- - - -- -

_**T**__o __**B**__e __**C**__ontinued_

(**NEXT CHAPTER**: _Enter_—Scissorhead Montgomery, and Axel's personal Vendetta)

A/N: Okay, I know this update came fast, but the rest probably won't be as quick. I start school Wednesday, so I can't sit and stare at the screen all day anymore. And besides, I want time to carefully look over every last bit over and over, so that EVERYTHING is just perfect, like chapter one. Anyway, thanks to those of you that reviewed, and to those that didn't—please do! I like to have new friends!! Reviews equal life, for me! And anyone who gives me life is my friend!!

Shiro!


	3. Blame Mom

_**Seeing Red**_

_Chapter Three:_

_Blame Mom_

--- --- -- - --- --- -- -- -- --- -- --- - --

"_Ela, hun, what're you doing sitting there?"_

"_I'm waiting for Mommy to come back."_

_The tiny redheaded boy picked at his ragged shoelaces, rather depressed, "Miss Liz?"_

_Liz, a tall, raven-haired woman, leaned down to listen to the small boy, her short dress slightly hitching up when she did so, "What is it, hun?"_

"_I can't tie these…" Ela pouted his babyish pink lips and looked up at her with large, round, green eyes, "Mommy said she'd show me, but… She has to work…"_

"_Oh, sweetheart, here," Liz took both strings in her thin fingers and began to instruct the small child how to tie the bow, but jumped slightly when a tall, brown-haired man approached, "Mister Marcus, sir. Hello!"_

"_What are you doing, Liz?"_

"_Oh, this is―"_

"_I don't care who he is, you're not doing your work, Liz."_

_Ela blinked up at the man, surprised at his harsh tone, "She was just helping me―"_

"_Get out there and do what you're supposed to, woman!!"_

_Liz dropped the shoelaces and patted Ela on the head, then hurriedly dashed across the street._

"_And you," Marcus turned on the small redheaded boy, irritated, "Who are you?"_

"_My-my name is Ela Montague…" he stammered softly, his brilliant green eyes on the brunet man._

"_Serena's son? Stupid worthless mistake," he hissed sourly, "You'd be smart to stay off my corners, got it, brat?"_

_Ela nodded and ran, stumbling on his loose shoelaces. A safe distance away, the boy leaned back against a tan, brick building, tears streaming down his dirty face. Not even Liz could teach him how to tie the little bow._

_Ela cried, and he didn't even know enough to blame Mom._

--- --- -- - --- --- -- -- -- --- -- --- - --

So when you're driving a car, an old, rusty red, beat up car, at that, it's just not good to be crammed all in with two _kids_ in your front seat. Even if one kid is rather hot, though you'd rather not admit it, and he's wearing a black tuxedo, the uniform from the stupid casino he works in (even though that _is_ your fault for not letting him change when you went to his house to get a bag… _Just didn't have the time for that…_). And maybe, just _maybe_, you should try to keep your hands to yourself, because he's the only one standing in the way of you and your sister.

And, to add insult to injury, your sister, bless her little hooker heart, is addicted to _some_ kind of drug. Which could be a hindrance of some sort to this whole "_new lifestyle_" thing you're trying to force on her.

And this kid, this sweetheart kid, Roxas, he must be the devil in a tuxedo, because you were straight, you _really_ were. _Why_—no, _how_ was he doing this to you? And Kairi, how could she be so obliviously sweet, so normal, so goddamn _perfect_ (despite the drug problem…), and still be the little slut that she was? The type of woman that you hated, that you _despised_?

You should blame Mom.

-- -- --- ---- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - ---

Axel groaned, this was too much. Kairi in the passenger seat, popping her little white pills, Roxas sullenly asleep on his shoulder, pressed thigh-to-thigh with him. Axel drove in silence, his eyebrows pinched together. This was his sister, and quite possibly, her boyfriend; Axel hadn't worked up the nerve to ask. He just wanted to get home and ditch the blonde somewhere before things got ugly.

Roxas Moreau was windblown, in all aspects of the word. Exotically flipped blonde hair, surprised blue eyes that just screamed "_I-hate-you-and-you-hate-me-let's-have-kids_" and a sleepy, slight frown that was persistently plastered on his tanned face. Axel sighed and shoved him brutally off of his shoulder, earning a small groan from the boy and an annoyed glare from Kairi.

"Kairi, what do you eat?"

"Um…"

Axel turned to look at her, "Food. You know? Like McDonald's or something?"

The girl was silent, and a small irritated noise escaped from Roxas' lips, "Kairi doesn't really eat much. I don't think McDonald's is a good idea, though."

"No one asked you," Axel snapped at the blonde, who simply scoffed and nuzzled into Kairi's side, "McDonald's it is."

"Whatever," Roxas grumbled as he peeked an ice blue gaze at Axel, "You're an idiot."

Ignoring the comment, the redheaded male quickly turned from the freeway into a small roadside building with familiar golden arches, "Everyone likes McDonald's."

"I don't," the blonde growled against Kairi's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, you're a freak," Axel barked.

"And you're a psychopath," He said quietly. Finally, he stretched and sat up, "Can I change into something else before we go in? I don't want to go in there looking like a wedding fruit."

"Or a freak." Axel commented snidely.

"Stop arguing, would you? You guys are driving me crazy." Kairi ran a slender hand through her red hair, a sad smile on her babyish pink lips, "I'll try McDonald's. It's good isn't it? I've heard about it…"

Axel turned the red car off and crawled from the cramped front seat only to look down at the frowning blonde who followed him out, "I need to get my bag out of your trunk."

"Then get it."

"You have the keys."

With a sarcastic roll of his sharp green eyes, Axel sauntered to the back of the car and opened the back, "There you go. Have at it."

Roxas frowned and grabbed his navy duffel bag before glaring once more at Axel and storming into the McDonald's restroom.

"He's a loser, Kairi, can't you tell? He works in a casino."

"Yeah? And I work on street corners. And you, do you even work at all? Roxas is my friend, Axel," Kairi gave him a small nod of her head, "Just give him a chance, alright?"

The redheaded male frowned, but let out a small sigh and ushered her into the small building.

Kairi immediately winced at the greasy scent, but looked up to Axel with a smile, "So what's good here?"

"_Everything,_" He replied happily. "But you don't look like you'd eat much, do you? And you've never been here, right…?" He thought for a moment, and finally spoke, "You want a kid's meal, Kairi?"

She shrugged, but a small voice laughed from behind Axel, "You made her come in here, just to taste this nasty food, and you're going to be too cheap to buy her a real meal?" Axel turned to glare at Roxas, but stepped back, surprised. Roxas wore a pale blue sweatshirt with "_Kitten" _written across the top in a slightly sparkling white, and baggy, distressed-looking blue jeans, "You're staring at me, asshole."

"_Kitten_?" Axel raised an eyebrow, "You're probably the farthest thing from a―"

"Both of you stop it," Kairi grumbled, "Axel, the kid's meal sounds okay, just… um, get it. Roxas, please don't antagonize him, alright? Let's just all be friends, okay?"

Both males growled a response, but neither lowered the intensity of their glares.

"You're paying for yourself, blondie."

"Don't worry; I wasn't even going to ask you to. You seemed too cheap for that."

"Both of you!" Kairi snapped, "Just be quiet!"

Axel shot the blonde boy one last defiant stare, then ordered the food with ease.

This was going to be a long, _long_ day if this kept up.

-- --- - --- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- - ---- - -- - -- - - -- -

"I told you it was a stupid idea."

"How was I supposed to―?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Kairi's never _been_ to a nasty place like McDonald's. She eats at my house, and I cook, and I don't make her greasy, nasty _crap_, like fast food."

Axel glared and looked to the restroom door with a small triangle lady engraved in the thick wood. Kairi was sick, after just a _happy meal_. How on earth was she going to _survive_ with Axel…? He turned to glare at the blonde boy standing beside him, "Why didn't you tell me that?!"

This was his _sister_. He'd traveled _hundreds_ of miles trying to find her. And this _kid_, this dim-witted _brat_ was making it all _so much_ harder than it should have been. He just wanted to _save_ Kairi. He wanted to _protect_ her. He was just supposed to get her and go _home_. Who was this little_ monster_ to come in and make everything so much more difficult?!

"I did, you idiot. I told you it was a bad idea. I _told_ you."

"No, you _didn't_," Axel was practically whining, "You're just a stupid kid who can't seem to get a grip― and―" Axel shook his head, shaking with anger, "You stupid brat, you want her to hate me―"

"Kairi couldn't _hate_ anyone if she tried," Roxas snapped, but Axel continued to snarl at him, his emerald eyes furious.

"You just need to go _home_, you fucking little wretch—no one _needs_ you—no one _wants_ you here!" The redhead could feel the cold steel of the gun against his palm, his mind taking all of his focus to not wrap his finger around the trigger… "You need to _get_ out of here, because Kairi doesn't _need_ her little _boyfriend_ to protect her from me!"

"I'm not her―"

"You can get some new girlfriend, go for the _corner girls_, they seem to like you―"

"_I'm not her boy_―"

"You wouldn't even be worth the time it took to go out with, you stupid―"

"_I'm not her fucking boyfriend, Axel, I'm gay!!!_"

Both were silent after that, the redhead rather surprised, the blonde furiously glaring at Axel.

"You are an insufferable _jerk_, you know that? A real fucking _asshole_."

Axel simply stared at the trembling blonde boy.

"I came because no one has ever looked out for her. If you're here to _save_ her or _protect_ her, Axel Maverick, you're about seven _fucking_ years too late. I am all she has." Roxas never looked away, even as translucent tears tumbled down his flushed cheeks, "So next time you want to _lecture_ me on how _I'm_ not worth it, maybe you should stop and take one _long fucking look at yourself_." The blonde boy turned away and stormed into the men's bathroom.

-- --- - --- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- - ---- - -- - -- - - -- -

Funny, how hindsight is _always_ 20/20. When you can stop and think back and say, "Huh. That was pretty fucking stupid of me."

When you can literally realize how much you could have changed everything with a few simple words. A single simple action. It's always, "If I had done that… If I had said this…" Maybe everything could have worked out. Like listening to an annoying brat when he says fast food is a bad idea, or apologizing before he runs away to cry his eyes out in the men's restroom.

Maybe if you had explained to your little sister _everything_ in the beginning. Maybe even stated that you were her brother. Explained that, "Hey, I'm not perfect, either, but I'm going to try and fix your life." Or maybe just admit that, in all reality, before you go trying to fix other people's lives, you should fix your own damn problems. After all, you almost shot that kid, right? You had the gun in your hand.

Or maybe, you don't even have to fix those problems yet. Maybe, all it takes is to admit them. To just admit a few things.

Admit that you like your sister's company, but you worry about her.

Admit that you have an anger problem that has a fatality count.

Admit that maybe that annoying brat is alright, and you, quite possibly, _like_ him, just a little bit.

Weird, how everything you would think you have to do, is all wrong. You don't have to protect your sister, you don't have to chase off who you _thought_ to be her boyfriend, all you have to do is _deal with it_. So you like that kid. So your sister pops pills like candy. You can deal with it right?

If not…

_Blame Mom._

--- - -- --- ---- ---- --- -- - -- --- -- - -- - -- - - -- - -

A/N: Alright, well, we haven't quite gotten to Scissorhead Montgomery yet, as I hoped to, but I needed a little bit of a… _turning point_ before I went there. Hopefully next chapter? Sorry these updates aren't coming as fast. School is back, and I'm dealing with a rather difficult year already. What with 200 new students and a chemistry teacher that talks in riddles and plays mind games on us… Well, either way, like I said right—deal with it, ha-ha, right? Eh, whatever. I'm being lame again. Aw, well, just review, I guess. Tell me what you think.

Shiro!


	4. Say it one more Time

_A/N: Okay, for those of you who read this already (or think you've read this already), I re-did the end, because when I did it the first time, it was messy, and I was on super medication. So I took the chapter off and put it back up better. I hope it's better, anyway. _

------ - -- --- - -- - -- - --- -- -- -- --- -- -

**_Seeing Red _**

_Chapter Four _

_Say it one more time and maybe you'll believe it. _

------ - -- --- - -- - -- - --- -- -- -- --- -- -

_He was the only one I liked. He made me feel... like I had a heart... _

------ - -- --- - -- - -- - --- -- -- -- --- -- -

Axel sighed into the silence of the car, and then glanced at the other two. Kairi was pale, but had a smile on her childish face, Roxas' eyes were red and down on the dirty floor of the car. If he had a radio, he would have flicked it on hours ago. Awkward was an understatement.

"When are we going to get there, Axel?" Kairi glanced over at him with her dark blue eyes, her hands obediently in her lap.

"Soon. We're only about an hour away. We'll have to stop again somewhere, I need gas, and you two are probably hungry." He groaned, "But I don't really know what to get to eat…"

Kairi bit her lip, "Sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Axel murmured with a sigh.

"Subway…" Roxas said softly.

"What?"

"I said Subway… They're not greasy… just… sandwiches. Real food…"

Axel ran a thin hand through his long red locks of hair, "Sure." He was silent for several moments until finally, he nudged the blonde boy with his elbow, "Hey."

Roxas looked up, guarded, "What?"

"Sorry."

The blonde boy blinked slowly and then looked towards the passenger window.

With a small groan, Axel continued to drive in silence, annoyed. So much for everyone getting along. He tried. This boy—Roxas, he wasn't a person he could get along with. Not at all.

"Axel?"

He looked over, unsure of which child had uttered his name, "Huh?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders, "…It's okay…"

Kairi looked at Axel, then at the blonde boy in the middle, "You two having a moment?"

"No." They both snapped, but Kairi simply smiled and shook her head.

"I want to tell stories. Someone go first."

"What?" Axel stared at the thin redheaded girl in the passenger seat, "You want to _tell stories._ How old are―"

"I'll go." Roxas murmured softly.

"Okay! Go, Roxas!" Kairi clapped childishly and Axel rolled his eyes.

"What do our stories have to be about…?"

"Umm… yourself. Is that okay?"

"…Sure." Roxas looked up to Axel with shy eyes and took a deep breath, "Um, so Kairi, you might know this, but my dad was a famous poker player."

Axel stared blankly.

"His name was Luxord Moreau. So, um… I guess, he taught me everything I know about cards. I've never lost a card game before, because he was the one who taught me. Um… Well, years and years ago, Dad told me that we were going to Las Vegas, and that he was going to be famous, and we were going to live great forever and ever.

"So um… I guess we left then. I was ten years old, and in fifth grade. I left all of my friends, and everything I'd ever known up north, to come down to this little desert my dad called 'Dreamland.' I didn't know, but he was going to play the biggest game of his life, and he had to win. Of course, he'd never lost before, so… I guess everything seemed good. Um, so… We got there, and Dad left me in the hotel room that night, because kids weren't allowed in the casino. And well… He didn't really come back, so I went looking." Roxas laughed softly, "I guess when I think about it now, it was pretty stupid, because I was ten years old, wandering around the main strip in Las Vegas. But, I started looking, and finally I got to the big casino I'd heard Dad talk about all the time.

"I got in, I guess, so security wasn't really anything special that night… I found Dad, and I sort of remember him looking… pale. I mean, he was usually pretty pale, but he was more pale than normal. Dad was… I guess he was losing. The game was probably rigged, because Dad never lost, but that night he did. Pretty bad, too. And then he sort of lost everything. The end."

Axel blinked, "What?"

"Um… Rox?" Kairi bit her lip and leaned down to look at the blonde boy, who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Well, it's true. You wanted a story, Kai." He laughed bitterly, but the two redheads' expressions were blank.

"Um… alright. Axel, you tell a story."

"How about blondie finish his first?"

"You want the end?"

Axel narrowed his emerald eyes, "What are you trying to start?"

"I'm telling my story, Axel."

"You're starting more fights," the eldest male snapped, but silenced himself when Roxas continued.

"Okay, Dad bet everything we had on that game, because he'd never lost before. Mom died right after I was born, so it was just me and him. And he bet it all and lost it. About a year later, he started betting more and more, just to try and win back what he lost. He bet more than we had, and then he bet me. Which… well, it was probably illegal. I think he figured he'd win. I _hope_ he figured he'd win. But he didn't, not that time. So I was sold to a man named Manny. And met Kairi."

"Wait, what?" Axel ran a hand through his long spiked locks, "You're saying _you_ were _sold_ to Manny too? What would he want _you_ for?"

"Sensitive, aren't you?" Roxas scoffed, "Because my _father_ was Luxord Moreau. He _never_ lost. And neither do I. Now, if you had a dealer who _never_ lost, think about it. I _control_ the cards there. Manny needed something he could use. That and…"

Kairi looked over at him, her blue eyes softening.

"Manny needed someone cute to pass the time." Roxas laughed, "Yeah. Cute, right? Manny liked the kids."

"Sick." Axel's grip on the steering wheel tightened; how could someone do that? To children? To _Roxas_?

"Well… Yeah. It was. But Manny never let any of his people get hurt. Never let the girls or his toys get hurt. He… Well, he did drugs. He gave them all drugs, but never deliberately hurt them."

Kairi looked down at the dirty mat on the floor of the car.

"He was still sick." Axel flicked the blinker on and slowly drifted into the turn lane, "Subway?"

"…Yeah."

"I need to get gas first. Hold on." His knuckles still white from gripping the steering wheel, Axel let out a deep breath and pulled into a small gas station, annoyed. Dirty. This entire gas station was disgusting, thick oily ground, spatters of gasoline decorating the entire dark area. Cardboard littered the windows, advertising cigarettes and beer, tobacco and other assorted means of killing yourself slowly. Axel groaned at the price but slammed the pump into his rusty red car.

"Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing tonight?"

Axel looked up at the beckoning voice, his eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

"I want you, babe." She was tall, sickly thin, with curly blonde hair and painted red lips. She looked as if she could snap in half at any moment. Several other women stood behind her, all with the same seductive smiles on their pale faces.

"I don't buy hookers," Axel snarled, "Beat it, tramp."

"Not even me? Baby, I'll make it worth your while." She sauntered closer, standing nearly as tall as Axel himself.

"Get _away_ from me," the redhead barked; his hand against the icy metal in his pocket.

The other four women wandered closer, _like buzzards_, Axel thought bitterly.

"Come on, sweetheart, why don't you come have a good time with me?"

"Hey, you ladies should leave him alone," the quiet voice was Roxas, his body draped over Kairi's to stick his head out the window, "I don't think he wants anything to do with you."

"No one asked you, kid," she was raven-haired, pockmarked, dirty. She leaned close to Axel, and Roxas winced at the expression on the redhead's face.

Everything slowed for the man, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. The women around him, they smelled like sex, grease, cheap perfume, their hair, slimy, their faces, lustful, gluttonous women—Axel couldn't stand them, he wanted them _away_.

All of them, they were all around him, their dirty hands trying to touch him. Isn't this what he _hated?_

—_Mother_—

Axel let out a small breath of air as he whipped the cold steel from his pocket and pressed it to the blonde woman's bare chest. If that shirt was any lower—

"Hey, don't―"

It was Roxas, again, his voice somewhat louder, but not enough over the surprised screams of the five women.

"Axel!!" Kairi was beside him in a flash of red hair, her small hands pulling on his thin arm.

_Eight shots, maybe that's all it takes._ _Only missed one shot, only because of Kairi on my arm. All five, shot dead on the ground. Their greasy hair sprawled around their fallen bodies. Not a single one of them wanted me now. Not a single pair of lustful eyes staring at me now. Weird, how quickly they died. _

Blood ran from the blonde woman's chest, her scared face frozen in death.

Axel put his hand to his head, the sweat beading on his pale skin.

"Axel…?" Kairi, her small voice scared. She was just a child, she was terrified.

"…Fuck." This voice was sharp, from none other than the blonde boy, who'd stooped to check the pulse of the brunet woman closest to him, "You killed her."

"I didn't mean to." His eyes were closed, his hands against his pale face.

"You held a gun to her chest," Roxas muttered, rather calm for the situation, "You didn't _mean to_?"

"Axel… let's go…" Kairi tugged at the eldest male's arm, tearful.

"I _didn't_ mean to." He hissed softly.

"Axel?" The blonde boy grabbed his other arm, his brilliant blue eyes calm, "We need to go now."

_Roxas. _

"O-okay…" Axel turned to look at the two, both were so much younger than himself. But Roxas understood.

_Blood ran from that woman's chest, and from the other's head. What had he done?_

_Exactly_ what _had he done…?_

Axel put a hand to his forehead and felt the keys being wrenched from his hand by Roxas.

"Get him in the backseat, Kairi. We need to get out of here."

_-- -- - - ---- - -- -- - - -- -- - - -- - -- _

_Axel started down the alleyway, but paused when he heard the mewling of kittens. _

_Kittens. _

_Crouching to look under a dumpster, he saw them. Four black and white kittens, all crying out for their mother. Cautiously, Axel reached under and pulled one into his arms, surprised at the frailty. He could feel its small spine and see its feeble ribs. Its mother wasn't coming back, was she? _

_Axel longed to take them home; to help them, but what home did he have? What milk did he have to feed them? He closed his eyes and felt the stinging of hot tears as he felt a connection with the small creatures. They were crying out so loudly for a mother who would never come. Slowly, he placed the tiny animal back under the metal dumpster, next to his three siblings. _

_These four children were doomed to die. _

_When a mother abandons them, what are they to do? _

_-- -- - - ---- - -- -- - - -- -- - - -- - -- _

A/N: Um… yeah. I guess that's… well. Um. He did it. I'm not good with _action-kapow-whipash_ scenes, so uh… heh. Review and tell me what you think! Yeah. That's how it's gonna be. Yay. Go Axel?

P.S.--Sorry this took me so long. I've been sick for a while, and had to go to the emergency room, blah, blah, blah, and medicine made my last try messy, etc. Either way, sorry, sorry. I hope you liked this one!!

_Much love from your_

_Shiro!_


	5. What did you do?

A/N: Uhm, yeah, I think this needs a warning. I know it's rated M, but… Well, mentions of rape and suicide and a long, angsty past for my sweet Axie… So… yeah. You've been warned.

-- - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- ----- - -

**Seeing Red**

_**Chapter Five:**_

_What did you do?_

--- - -- - -- ------ --- -- --- -- -

"_If I had a heart, this'd be where I die of laughter."_

--­--- - -- - -- -- - -- - - -- - -- -

"Axel, where exactly were we headed?"

Roxas was driving, much to Axel's dismay from the backseat, "We _were_ going to my apartment."

"_Where_, Axel?"

"Just keep going on the interstate," Axel grumbled softly. Kairi sat in the back with him, her eyes staring blankly at Roxas up front.

"Axel?"

"What?"

The girl looked into his emerald, glassy eyes, rather scared, "What's going to happen to us now?"

"…We'll be fine," he muttered shortly.

Roxas, however, shook his head, "Axel, what is your problem?"

"What?" the redhead snapped his head up to look at the cocky blonde boy, "I don't _have_ a problem."

"You just―"

"It was an _accident_," he hissed softly, his emerald eyes closed.

And that was that. No more words tossed back and forth, no more questions, gestures, or glares, that was all there was to be exchanged.

Axel let out a scornful groan and leaned his head back on the hot fabric of the backseat. He just wanted to chug a large glass of anything self-destructive and go to sleep. Smash down the migraine, no matter what it felt like in the morning. No matter how he woke up, if he even woke up at all. Axel grimaced, _why would I think like that_? Slowly, he curled into a lanky mess of limbs, half across the female beside him, and allowed himself to drift into troubled sleep.

_It didn't matter anyway, how troubled it was… Reality was more troubled than any sleep I could ever get…_

-- -- --- -- ----- - -- -- -- - -- - - -- - -- - -

_A pretty little boy, with pretty little red locks. That's what he was, just wandering down the alleyways. That's what they all said. This boy, he didn't so much look as if he needed anyone's help, nor did he look like he wanted it. This boy was surviving on his own, and he'd be __**damned**__ if he let anyone interfere._

_Thirteen, this boy, with his pretty crimson hair and intense emerald eyes. He locked his heart away and stamped his soul out. This pretty little boy had no flicker behind those brilliant shaded eyes of his, this boy had not a single care, love, regret in the world. He was focused._

_So focused on __**surviving**__, that he wasn't even a child anymore. He was a creature; he was a heartless, soulless, mindless animal that had nothing but making it to the next day imprinted on his young mind._

_That's what they all said._

_They said he was a demon sent from hell, to show the people what they were doing._

_They said he was an angel sent from heaven, to show the people what the devil could do._

_They said he was a broken, beaten, lost cause, there was no hope; don't even try to save the pretty little boy._

_This pretty little boy heard all of what they said. This pretty little boy took all of it to heart, and declared himself a beast, not worth living amongst the dirty humans of the city, too good to live with the animals of the outskirts._

_This pretty little boy ripped out his heart and tossed it aside with his soul._

_He __**hated**__ the people that made him this way._

_These people that forced him to think the way he did. These people that kept him in this hell._

_Them. All of them._

_They compelled him to tear his beating heart from his chest, the crimson life pouring out into the dirty gutters littered with the rest of the garbage. They compelled him to shriek at the top of his lungs to force out his soul, until his throat grew raw, until his mouth was tainted with blood._

_-- -- - --- -- -- -- -- - ------ - -- -- -- - -- -- -- - - -- --_

_Once upon a time, there was a fifteen year old boy named Ela. Ela was beautiful, tall, with feminine features, high cheekbones, sparkling eyes. Ela made the straight girls stare and the gay boys swoon._

_Ela spoke rarely, he had very little to say to humanity._

_And yet, there was another like him, another spawn of the streets who wanted to Ela's trusted right wing, his brave best friend, to stand arm in arm, fighting everything that was thrown at them. With frazzled blonde hair and features not as perfect as Ela's, Edym became the only one Ela ever trusted, ever loved._

_Both haunted the shifty alleys, the grimy streets, the lamp-lit cornets of the broken city._

_But Edym was hungry for anything. He wanted to be free from the horrors of his given life, he wanted something __**better.**__ Ela didn't believe in anything better._

_And Edym was desperate. Edym wanted someone, anyone, to give him what he needed._

_Edym was forced away. Forced to love. Forced, forced, __**forced**__. Edym was given everything he wanted. Held down, forced, by this new boyfriend, with shimmering silver locks and entrancing gold hues, forced. Ela watched in silence as his only friend was slowly destroyed. Heavy drugs that ran through the blonde's veins, thick blood that poured from long cuts from the silver-haired boyfriend, all of it sickened Ela. There was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing he could do to stop the silver-haired boyfriend from holding Edym down, forcing himself into him, forcing his drugs into him, nothing at all Ela could do._

_Nothing Edym could do._

_And, once upon a time, a pretty redheaded teenager woke up to find his best friend, his only friend, cold and bloody beside him. Deep slashes across Edym's thin wrists, below the dark bruises and drag marks forced by the silver-haired boyfriend. _

_And all Ela could do was stare at the blonde's cold body. Not a tear was shed, not a sorry was uttered. Only a flare of rage and a quick exit. And that was the end of Edym, and that was the end of Ela's life as a silent passer-by._

_-- - -- -- -- -- -- -- ---- -- - -- --- -- - -- - -_

-- And Axel woke up in the dark, tears in his eyes, his head buried in the backseat. --

- -- - -- -- - -- -- - - - -- -- - -- -- -- - - -- -

A/N: Alright, this took me awhile, but I had to my dear Axel's past down, and can any of you guess who Edym is? By god, there is NO good name for him, by the way. I thought for a long time and gave up. (Pronounce it like Eden, but with an "M" at the end.) I'm sorry if this was sad, but Axel's past really wasn't a happy thing. So… yeah. Review me? Please?

--Much love

♥Shiro!♥


	6. Dysfunctional

A/N: Dunno what to put here. I just thought I should put an author's note up here. So here ya are. I don't own this, yanno? I mean, the storyline, yeah, but the people? Nah. Not me. I would _so_ have Roxas tied to my bed by now if I did.

-- -- ---- -- -- - -- - -- -- - -- -- - - -- - -- - -

_**Seeing Red**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_Dysfunctional_

-- - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - -- - - -- - -

_When a little boy dies on the streets, with no mother or father, with no family and one single friend, as lonely as he, no one holds a funeral. Maybe the body sits until the police find it, only due to the complaints of the smell of decomposing flesh. Maybe it's found immediately by a caring soul, who murmurs a prayer for the dead, is covered, and is again abandoned. Maybe it's reported and given an unmarked hole in the ground._

_Or maybe, the little boy who found it first, stares at it, doesn't shed a single tear, and runs away. Maybe this little boy wants revenge; maybe this boy just wants to run. Either way, this little boy is changed forever. This little boy becomes rather dysfunctional._

-- - -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- - -- -- --- - -- - --

"Are we still telling stories?"

Axel glanced over at the redheaded girl, frowning, "Roxas told his."

"I have one," she stated with a smile, and ran a thin hand through her smooth hair, "Alright?"

Roxas let out a small laugh from the front seat, "Go for it, Kai."

"Alright. When I was a little kid, I mean, like, little, I remember my mother leaving me a lot, but that's not really important."

Axel shook his head; _you don't realize how important it is…_

"Well, the point is, I was alone a lot as a kid. I think I was alone a lot until I was… ten, maybe? I think so, because that's when I met Roxas. Anyway, I had a pet dog. Well, not really _my_ pet, because, you know, we didn't really have like…anything, but I played with him and he'd follow me around all the time. I called him Lukas."

Roxas shook his head, and Axel turned to stare at the girl.

"Well, he was a scrawny, little, matted dog, with long gray and white hair, one brown eye, and one blue eye. He was… well, he was the only friend I had when I was a kid. I mean, I had friends, sort of, but they were all older, and people the women told me to stay away from. So I had Lukas. He found food for himself, and all kinds of things, and sometimes he'd drag up an old ball from a dumpster or something and I'd play with him all day. But I guess that's not really important either."

"One day, me and Lukas were walking, you know? And there were some boys, and they all called him, and he looked at me, and then at them, and just kept walking with me, and I really don't know why. I just sort of petted his head, and all the boys got mad and started yelling. They were older boys, around thirteen, I think, but that night, when I went back to meet my mom by the curb, I had to leave Lukas, you know? Because he had fleas, and he was a kind of wild dog anyway. But I never saw Lukas again, after that. I ran into the boys a few days later, and they all started laughing. And it took me a long time to understand, but eventually, I realized that they'd killed Lukas."

Axel stared blankly, but Roxas bit his lip.

"The streets are mean, and I was just a kid. I guess I learned then not to get close to anything you couldn't hold with you and protect at all times, or something that can't really protect itself."

"But that's not true, Kai," Axel stated shortly, "If you lived by that rule, you wouldn't have anyone."

The girl shook her head and slipped several white pills into her mouth, "Not really. But who did I have then?"

Axel fumbled for a response to prove her wrong, until finally an abnormal noise came from the front seat.

Roxas let out a loud yawn, unnaturally loud, which caused Axel to stare angrily up at him.

Without another word, Roxas gave the redheaded male a look that told him to _SHUTUP_ if he knew what was good for him, and to his own surprise, Axel shut his mouth and glared.

The car was silent for the rest of the ride, until Axel gave Roxas the short directions to the town where he lived.

Small, dirty, dingy, was the only was to describe _Paradise_. The town, ironically named, was a heaven for trailer parks and low-class apartments. Dying grass covered the ground, like strangled threads reaching out for help. Every building made of dirtied brick, every trailer a sooty off-white or tan shade. Every home looked distressed and beaten. And Axel's small abode fit the requirement of _Paradise_.

A tiny apartment, shared by a roommate called _Scissorhead_, nicknamed by Axel himself, at the top floor of a sad, crumbly brick building. Atop a long ascent to the highest apartment, and finally, a smashing through the door, Axel smirked to his younger friends and laughed, "Scissorhead! I'm home, honey!"

"Shut the hell up, Axel. Where the _fuck_ have you been?" A low, growling voice hissed from the kitchen, finally joined by a pair of glowing amber eyes. Long, shining silver hair, rather tinted blue in the light, and a softly tanned face, all tied together by a large scar in the shape of an 'X' across his forehead. The man stood nearly as tall as Axel, with angrier features and a less sane emotion in his eyes.

"I've been looking for my dear, little, redheaded Annie, love," he joked cheerfully, taking the younger two by surprise.

"_What the fuck, Axel?_" The man called "Scissorhead" stormed forward and grabbed Axel by thick red locks and ripped him closer, "You can't just _leave_ whenever you damn well please, and then just saunter back in―"

Axel sighed and touched the other man's long blue hair softly with his slender fingers, "Why not? I left you the money, I'm a grown man, Saïx, and I can do whatever I want. Or does that not count for me? You can't tell me that you―"

"Can we not do this here, _Axel_?" Saïx narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy and curious redheaded girl staring blankly at him, "Later, Axel. I have to go to class."

Axel jumped forward to catch the angry blue-haired man by the arm, "Wait, wait! Before you go thundering out of here, meet who I brought back?" His voice was gentler, less joking, and more to the point of affectionate.

Roxas stared, was _Axel_ something important to this brash man?

Saïx glared, but turned and crossed his arms, "Alright. Names?"

"Kairi, this is Saïx. Saïx, meet Kairi. And Roxy―"

"_Roxas,_" he snapped with angry cerulean eyes.

"Right, _Roxas_," Axel smirked at the boy, but continued slowly, "And these two are going to be staying here with us until we have to leave. Alright?"

"I don't have _time_ for this, Axel." Saïx narrowed his eyes further at the redhead who stared hopefully at him, "I have _classes_, you _know_ that."

Axel stared, almost begging, with his emerald shaded eyes, until finally he sighed, "Alright, go on, Scissorhead," he shook his head and crossed his arms, "Don't be _late_."

Saïx glared, but stomped out the door with a loud _slam_ following.

"So how did you like my Saïx-y?"

"He didn't like us. Or you, for that matter." Roxas narrowed his eyes, "What are we _doing_, Axel? You kill―"

"Don't worry about it."

Kairi shrugged as she slipped several white pills into her mouth, "I don't think he likes us, Axel."

"Nah, he's nice. You just have to get past the jackass in him."

"Right." Roxas turned to look at the relatively neat home before him, "He cleans, I guess?"

"Of course he cleans. He cooks. I do laundry. Except when he does."

Roxas snorted and shook his head, "What did he mean _classes_, anyway?"

"Saïx goes to _college_. He got in somehow. Has some kind of art or history or something."

"You live with a guy that goes to _college_? That's so cool, Axel!" Kairi clapped her hands, her indigo eyes sparkling happily, "I never knew anyone who went to college!!"

"It's 'I've never known,' Kairi." Roxas sighed, "Axel, how long are we staying here?"

"I _said_. Until we have to leave."

Roxas placed his hands on his hips, irritated, "Which means?"

"As long as we can."

Kairi shrugged and sat happily on the tattered brown chair that sat in the corner, "Okay."

"What do you mean, 'okay'? Kai, we―"

"Just have to be difficult? Roxas, don't worry about it. Really. I know, and you know, that I don't like you much. But we're both looking out for _Kairi_, aren't we? So just calm down. I'm not stupid."

"You shot―"

"I'm right here, guys…" the girl waved her arms, but pouted slightly when she was ignored.

"That isn't _important_, Roxas. Alright? Just _forget_ it." Axel let out a short growl and ran a hand through his hair, "Everything's _fine_ as long as _Kairi's_ fine."

"I'm right _here_, you know…" Kairi waved blankly at the arguing boys, but sighed when Roxas stormed towards Axel.

"Everything's _not_ fine, Axel. When do you plan to tell your _roommate_-_lover_-_guy_ that you killed a bunch of women?!"

"I _don't_, Roxas! Don't you _get_ that?! I'm putting it behind me until I _absolutely have to_ think about it, alright? It's not _important_. _I'm forgetting it._ If you want to be anywhere _near_ here, you're going to want to forget about it too."

"Are you _threatening_ me?"

"Yeah, Roxy. I am. Forget it, alright?" Axel groaned, "Please. Just do it." Moments passed, and then, quietly, "And he's _not_ my lover."

The blonde boy crossed his arms and shook his head, but didn't say a single word.

_Finally_, Axel thought silently, _I just want to sleep_.

Roxas pouted, Axel wandered sullenly into the empty kitchen, and Kairi shoved more white pills down her throat.

_Quite the dysfunctional family we're becoming…_

--- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- --- -- -- - ------ - -- - -- - - -- - --

_Ela hated the women on the streets. The called and beckoned to the men in suits, but never a man who didn't appear to have money. He watched them sometimes, hating every moment of it. He'd befriended one or two, when he was younger, but now, he couldn't stand to be near them. He hated them with all that he was. He couldn't stand the way they were. So…depressing. They'd leave, still cooing and crawling all over their man, but would return tired, beaten-looking, ragged, but would continue their work._

_Ela hated watching them. It reminded him too much of Serena. He wondered about his father. Had he come from one of those sickening men? Was he an accident that Serena couldn't get rid of? Had his parents loved each other? Or was he just an unfortunate mishap that meant nothing in the end? When he disappeared, had Serena notified the father? Did she even __**know**__ who he was?_

_It disgusted Ela to think about. It made him want to pound his head into the wall. __**Disgusting**__. How could she be so damn revolting?_

_Ela cringed at the thought and shook them away. He didn't want to be human if that's what it meant to be one. He'd rather be the __**damn**__ animal they told him he was._

-- - - --- --- -- -- ---- - -- - -- - -- - ----- -- - - -- - --- - - --- - -- - -

A/N: Hey, all! I know it took me like… a whole eleven days to put this up here, but I'm like… caught up in the hell I call high school, and I _know_ it only gets worse from here on out in life, but still. I hate high school. Ha. Anyway, hope you like it! I love my pathetic Axel/Saïx sort of thing that's going on too. It's so weird. Hah. It's like… a pairing that shouldn't _ever_ exist, and I'm going to make it go away soon. I just need someone who can actually… _interact_ with the fiery redheaded devil. Hah, I love Axel. But I love Roxas more. (grins evilly) Right, well, that'll be all for me!

Much love to y'all!!

Shiro!!


	7. What becomes of the Broken Hearted?

A/N: Hey y'all! J How are you? Ha, I'm here to put in a little more of this story. Sorry it's taking me so long to update, by the way, I've been caught up in school and other stories and such (TENMA, yay, 1 whole review…). Yeah. But I'm here for now, so… here we go, k? Read, love, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Well, duh, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I sure wish I did. I mean, really, you know what I would do with it? Roxas and Axel, all over the place. There would probably be no Donald or Goofy, because they're annoying, and then Riku and Sora can finally be alone, because Kairi had to go and get lost in the dark place XD. Stupid Kairi. And the Organization? Total sex orgy.

**Seeing Red **

**_Chapter Seven _**

_What becomes of the Broken Hearted? _

Axel tossed and turned that night, oblivious to the return of his roommate. Saïx had wandered back in around midnight, tossing a curt nod at the blonde boy half-awake on the couch, and storming into his room and slamming the door.

Axel, however, was virtually flailing in his bed. Whips of red hair flashed in his subconscious, jeering, painted faces laughing at him as he cried.

Saïx, a mere room away, sat up with a frown, Axel was so weak. He always needed someone to sit and hold him, to save him when he was upset. And tonight, the redhead was _clearly_ upset. All that crying and howling in his sleep, oh yes, _something_ was up. Hence, Saïx stood, brushed himself off in annoyance, as it was Axel's turn to dust, it had been for a month, and crept into said redhead's room to cross his arms and wait for the man to open his emerald eyes and notice him at the foot of his bed.

Axel continued his tossing and turning, until finally, Saïx let out a sharp breath and narrowed his amber eyes, "_Axel._ Wake up. _Now._"

"Mmph…" The redhead rolled over once more before blinking up at his roommate, rather confusedly, "W-what…?"

"You're a monster. What is your problem? If you're not sleeping, you're making so much noise that _I_ can't sleep. So tell me what your fucking problem is because I'm _tired_."

"What are you talking about…?" Axel sat up in his tangled sheets, his crimson locks a mess around his pale, pointed face.

"Shut up, Axel." Saïx sat next to him on the bed with an angry frown, "You know how you sleep when something's on your mind."

"Nothing's on my mind."

The childish argument came to a standstill, Saïx's eyes darkening, and Axel's blank stare drifting off back into his slumber.

"Axel, who is that girl out there on the couch?"

"Kairi."

"I mean, what is her importance? You're not one to pick up street girls out of the kindness of your heart."

"No. She's just Kairi."

"Kairi who?"

To this, Axel was silent, his hands fumbling with the wrinkled sheet wrapped around him.

"Axel, tell me who that girl is."

"Kairi Montague."

For a long time, Saïx was absolutely speechless, his eyes locked with Axel's. Finally, after several moments, "Serena Montague's daughter?"

"…yeah."

In a split second, Saïx was clinging to Axel's thin body, his rage dissipated. "I'm sorry."

The redhead just sighed and stared blankly at the dark wall, "Yeah. My sister, I guess. She's on drugs, Saïx."

"What?"

"Something. I don't know what they are. Tiny white pills that she takes like crazy. Every two seconds she's fucking popping these little white drugs. I don't know what to do. I went all the way down there to save her, but I only managed to kidnap her and her little blondie out there and kill a group of women at a gas station…"

"Axel…"

"I didn't mean to, Saïx. They were just all over me, those sluts, they just wanted me and my money, and I didn't know what to do. I freaked, Saïx, I fucking freaked and shot them all…" The blank green eyes narrowed at the darkness ahead of him, "What am I going to do?"

"Does anyone know you did it?" The other male released him and leaned back, "Were you seen?"

"I don't think so, Saïx. It was just us three, but… I just shot them. I don't feel bad about it at all. I don't care about them…"

"Axel, just be quiet. Don't think about anything. That's what I'm for, right?"

The redhead allowed Saïx to push him down onto the bed and closed his eyes when he felt the cool fingers creep below the waistband of his boxers.

_Yeah… that's what Saïx was for…_

-- -- - ---- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --- - - -- - - - -

When Axel woke up in the morning, Saïx was gone, and Axel was alone in a cold bed. He lay for a long time, hours even, just thinking, waiting, to know what was going to become of him and what he had done. It wasn't the first illegal thing he'd done; killing those hookers, but it was by far the worst. Would the police find him and arrest him? Take him away from Kairi and Roxas? From Saïx? He shook his head at the thought, no, not from them. If anything, Roxas and Kairi were going with him to prison.

And eventually, Axel crawled to his feet and limped to the bathroom, wincing at the pain and his awful reflection he came to find in the cracked mirror. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all. He let out a soft sigh and wandered into the kitchen, where Roxas was cooking and cheerfully talking to the small redheaded girl sitting on the countertop.

A quick glance brought a frown to Roxas's face, "What happened to you?"

Axel glared.

"Ah, well, seeing as how I'm gay too, I know for a fact by the way you're limping, the man who's _not your lover_ had fun last night. And you have no food here."

Green eyes narrowed dangerously as he sat sullenly in a metal chair by the doorway, "I'm sorry. I haven't been home in over a month."

"I'm sure Saïx appreciates that," Roxas said with a smirk, as he turned back to the stove.

"Morning, Axel," Kairi said softly, a gentle smile on her babyish face.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Not really," he muttered, "You?"

"I slept great," she replied with a smile, "Saïx said he had to go to class, but he wanted to talk to you when he got back. He's nice."

"Yeah, if you're into psychopaths…" Roxas grumbled from the near-empty refrigerator.

Kairi giggled and swung her thin legs, "He's just mad because Saïx called him a cooking queer and pinned him to the counter before he left. It's not like he hurt him or anything." She smiled sweetly, "I think he's nice."

Axel shook his head, "I think he's a freak."

"I think he cares about you." Roxas said shortly, with a small flicker of sadness in his cerulean eyes.

Axel scoffed and gingerly limped into the kitchen, "What are you cooking, anyway?"

"Omelets."

Axel just nodded and wandered to the refrigerator, his face falling when he noticed the emptiness of it, "Saïx didn't get any food while I was gone."

"He said he ate out a lot because he didn't want to cook for just himself." Kairi jumped down from her spot on the counter and grabbed her small glass of milk, "He seemed kind of lonely sounding when he said it, too. Why did you just leave him here?"

"Sorry, Kairi, I hate to break it to you, but Axel's your typical asshole, I think, of course he wouldn't be considerate. Not even to his roommate."

"Well, blondie, don't want to be the one to burst your bubble, but Saïx-y? He has classes. He goes to _college_. He couldn't have come even if he wanted to."

Roxas shrugged, "Doesn't change how much of an asshole you are."

"Guys…" Kairi perched by the window, her blue eyes curious as to what was going on outside, "Come look."

Axel and Roxas did as they were told, Axel jumping back the moment he saw the scene.

Four marked police cars sat outside, barricading the building across the street. Several officers were cautiously crouching behind the doors of their cars, a few others lurking around the sides of the building. On the sooty steps of the rundown building was a darkly dressed man holding another man against him in a headlock, a gun to his head. The hair trailing down was silver, a near blue shade.

Kairi glanced up, "Who do you think it is, Axel? Do you know him?"

A flood of panic surged through Axel as he ripped the two from the window, "What time is it?"

"Like… 12:30 or so? Somewhere around there, I think. Why?"

"Saïx's class ends at noon. Fuck…"

"You mean―"

Roxas leapt back to the window, as did Kairi right behind him, and Axel covered his eyes and slunk down on the couch. Saïx would walk by any minute now, and Axel had no way of warning him, of keeping him away from all of it. Stupid bastard never had a cell phone…

He squeezed his eyes closed and heard the gunshots tear through the otherwise silent air. Kairi made a small, surprised noise. Roxas just took several steps backwards.

Axel groaned in disbelief.

_If Saïx was hurt in whatever the police had started… _

Axel bit his lip and shook his head slowly, _no, no, no, no…_

He didn't have to care about Saïx. He really didn't. He never cared about anyone. In all reality, he couldn't help anyone when it came down to it. So what was the point in caring? He _didn't_ care.

But why was this ripping, tugging, in his heart so _damn_ painful, then?

-- - - -- --- - -- -- -- ---- - -- -- - -- --

_Dark and alone, in a rundown building, two boys sat alone in the damp room, silent. The elder brushed back his flaming hair, but glanced over at the other when he let out a small hiccup. _

_"Hey, Ela…?" _

_"What?" A cold, harsh response, but a response nonetheless. At least he spoke to Edym. Edym was lucky. _

_"You… you know Ansem…? I mean… I know you know him, but…" _

_"Spit it out." _

_"He raped me, Ela… And he drugged me…" Shimmering tears on his pale cheeks, aqua eyes terrified, locked with the sharp emerald, "What am I supposed to do…?" _

_"Dump him." Ela narrowed his eyes, "He's a fuck." _

_"I-I know, but—but Ela, I'm so scared—what if he hits me again…?" _

_"I'll kill him." _

_And Edym sobbed. Over and over into Ela's dirty black shirt, Edym cried, his broken heart so obvious to Ela. Edym was always so lost in life; he never knew what to do. Edym made a lot of bad choices, a lot of wrong decisions, but Ela was always there for him to cry on. But when Edym killed himself, what could Ela do? Was letting him cry on his shoulder not enough? Or did Edym just make one more bad decision? _

_-- - -- - -- -- - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- _

**_Seeing Red _**

_END__: Chapter Seven _

_What Becomes of the Broken Hearted? _

__

_--To Be Continued— _

_NEXT CHAPTER: _

_Chapter Eight: _

_Blind Rage _

A/N: I hope you like this. I love Saïx. He is so OOC, but I can't help but love him. I mean, come on, the heartless bastard growing a heart, just for Axel? You have to love him. Really. Anyway, I love typing this, and I love you reviewers and you lurkers too, but I don't know who you are—so it's hard to love you equally!! (Hint-hint XD)

And if you're bored, go to fictionpress. I mean, (shameless begging is going on here) I wrote something! Yeah! (I'm so throwing a celebration.)

Oh, and just for the road:

_"She's freaky— _

_And she knows it  
She's freaky— _

_But I like it" _

_--Justin Timberlake _

Much love to y'all!

XOXO

Shiro!


End file.
